


A First, of Many

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into his heat and finds a dominant to satiate his thirsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First, of Many

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

Hot, everything was hot. His skin was burning with want that crawled up and down his spine wrapped around his thighs and teased him. The ghostly fingers taunted him, tormented him with gentle touches in the most sensitive of places, slowly driving him mad. He whimpered and tried to ignore the heat. He couldn’t focus on the book in his hand “Duties of the Dutiful,” A Guide to the Rights of Lords and Ladies. It was like it was written in monotone on a subject that was boring on its own. A glance at the window revealed the moon.

Master Adelphus had explained it to him. When he reached his sexual maturity his magic would push him into more contact. He had failed to mention his magic would more or less molest him and drive him to the point where he would want touch, crave it even. And it had to come in the middle of his apprenticeship of course. It was just his luck.

He ignored the first sign. His magic calling out to others. He simply spent more time with his coven, and became more affectionate. He was the smallest of the group as it were and the others had started their “heat” earlier in the year. They had been staying in each others rooms on a rotating basis, sharing a bed or baths in the evenings since their binding. For Nymphs it was common, the skin to skin contact in sleep calmed the more wild characteristics. Sharing a bath soothed nerves. There were very little personal boundaries at the palace, between friends, so nudity was not only accepted but expected when with your coven.

It became much harder when Aster and Matta, or Ernie and Mathais as they were truly named, left for their schools. Harry and Demetry, or Dima as he was nicknamed, spent near every free minute with each other to make up for the loss of their other coven members. Even the holiday, weekend, and vacation visits didn't feel the void when they were gone.

The second sign was harder to ignore. He grew tired and began to get weak. His skin began to pale and he began to eat less and less. It wasn’t food his body was craving. Adelphus had gleefully pointed out that he was in his heat and laid out the many warnings. Harry had tried to ignore them but couldn’t so he sought a compromise. Mathais, Ernie and Demetry were more than thrilled when he asked for a kiss. They had come into their heat earlier than he had and had been waiting for him. That kiss had turned into a make-out session rotating and sharing between the four of them. It had calmed him down for the night.  Over the next few weeks those kisses became more amorous and hands roamed.They progressed to groping and grinding quickly. But Submissives needed Dominants to truly calm the heat.

The third sign was a bit harder to ignore, especially since it called Dominants from all over the palace to his side. The attention was heartening. For his allure to open up meant he was ready to accept sex, gifts, attention, and ready to be courted. The Dominants he was familiar with would come to him, pupils blown wide in arousal, with gifts, and requests for time.  It was both heartwarming and damaging.

Dominants made his need more pronounced although simple handholding, hugging, and caresses soothed the need as well. He had refused to let it progress further.

He nearly caved and went to the Harem but changed his mind. The Harem was a section of the palace that was added within the last hundred years or so when ideas of propriety and morality began to change. The traditional displays nymphs did were still used but the younger generation had wanted something more updated. Harem was modeled after a nightclub. With flashing lights (stones charmed to emit lights) pulsing music from a wizarding radio (set to copy music from nightclubs around the world) and a dance floor the nymphs could display and attract attention from. The dress code was still a throwback to tradition but it worked.

Harry finally had enough. He grabbed his wand and slipped into his study. A quick three notes later, a tap from his wand, and three origami birds flew from his room in search of Dima, Aster, and Matta. He was forever thankful that it was the weekend and that Ernie and Mathais were in the palace.

“Philia,” he called out as he ran to the bathroom. She popped up immediately.

“Yes Master,” she asked.

“I’m going to Harem,” he told her as he quickly began bathing. “I need help getting dressed.”

“Right away Master,” she answered. Her voice held a tone of relief that Harry didn’t miss. He would have to apologize for worrying her later, she knew that to ignore ones heat could be damaging. “What would you like to wear?”

“The short green chiton that pins at both shoulders and belts at the waist,” he answered. It was essentially two pieces of fabric pinned together at the shoulders that was open down both sides, held closed by the belt. It left his sides bare. Harem was meant for attracting a Dominant and pleasure; it would be counterproductive to be covered modestly.

“Shoes master,” Philia asked.

“None.”

“Jewelry?”

“Silver bangles and anklets.” He dried himself, careful of his heated and sensitized skin, and slipped into his clothes. Philia made quick work of his hair, drying it and leaving it wild and curly down his back. He lined his eyes with thick coal and dusted his face with a fine silver powder.

He quickly looked through his masks and found the one he needed. It was just like the others in shape and silver, but plain with “Hylas” engraved under the right eye. A calling card if one wished to reconnect with someone they met at Harem but didn’t get a chance. Everyone was required to wear a mask with their name on it in Harem. His jewelry slipped on easily and jingled as he paced back and forth to keep his mind occupied.

A knock at the door and he quickly rushed to open it. There they were, his friends, his coven. Matta, the tallest of them all, dressed in similar colors as him. His hazel eyes bright to contrast against his chin length chocolate hair and tanned skin. Gold jewelry and his gold toned mask made his eyes shine.  Aster, at his side, just a few inches shorter, dressed in light fabrics of white. His bright silver eyes shined out from his white mask and his near alabaster skin seemed to glow. Dima stood at his side, pale blue robes against his sun kissed skin, and bronze jewelry. His eyes were a lightning blue and his hair a curly yellow blonde that bounced about his face.

“Ready to go,” all three asked at the same time before laughing.

“Yes,” he answered and they were on their way talking as they went.

“You know how it works, yes,” Aster asked.

“A bit.” Dima stepped up to explain, he had come into his heat first to the surprise of everyone.

“Well, the rules are different for Dominants and Submissives. Submissives walk around the room displaying to show they’re there. Dominants wait around the room in seats or couches or leaning against the walls to see the display and wait. Submissives usually dance by themselves or with their coven, to show their grace and attract the Dominants. Dominants aren’t allowed to touch a Submissive unless they touch them first.” Harry simply nodded as they entered the foyer to Harem. They wrote their names on a list at the door before slipping through.

Immediately, the energy changed. What was light and airy in the entryway was heavy and lulling in the large darkened room. Thick music was loud against his ears in a rhythmic beat, not to fast not to slow. Bright lights flashed about him. He could feel the energy in the air and his own magic responded, pulsing around him. They took the slow route around the room; the floor was filled with writhing bodies, barefoot and barely clothed, and the walls were lined with men waiting to be approached and couples enjoying each other. He felt no shame, was not repulsed by the writhing, naked couples scattered about the couches. It simply aroused him all the more. Nymphs were a bit hedonistic.

“Do you know anyone,” he asked them as they walked. Harry noticed that quite a few eyes strayed to him and his friends. He looked over the gazers carefully. Each time one of the Dominants met his eye he felt his magic flare. Most of them were scattered in groups and talking. About the Submissives, no doubt.

“It’s hard to say,” answered Dima. “Most of the time I get so caught up I can’t remember names.” Harry would have answered, except his eyes caught on a pair of stormy grey ones and his magic nearly made him moan out loud. He made sure to keep an eye on that Dominant as they finished their rounds.

He was tall, taller than Harry, and broad shouldered. His hair was a light brown or dark blonde from what Harry could tell in the lighting and it hung to his shoulders in calm waves. A simple gray mask on his face contrasted against the mans tanned skin. He wore a white toga that pinned together at one shoulder and cut diagonal across his torso to his left hip. It left a tantalizing view of a defined chest and a taught stomach. He was standing off to himself, and several other Dominants were ignoring him completely.

Harry’s magic called out to him and his Nymph nature rejoiced. A simple phrase repeated through his mind. I have to make him want me. Harry smirked as he turned into his coven letting the music lull him. They did the same and soon they were dancing together. Twisting their hands up above their heads and through their hair as their hips swayed from side to side. Hands roaming over each other reverently, rejoicing in their contact, their touches and caresses. Fabric was pulled up letting more skin be seen. Harry didn’t know how long they danced before the trance began to wane and he sought out the smoky eyed Dominant.

He was still standing there, his eyes boring holes into Harry. A delighted shiver trailed down his spine and he stepped away from his coven after giving each of them a kiss and approached him. His pulse quickened when the Dominant realized he was being approached and seemed to stand taller. But there was a look in his eyes that spoke of awe, like he wasn’t expecting to be approached.

Harry simply smiled as he got closer, and offered his hand. “Hylas,” he introduced himself. It was still polite, even if it was written on his mask. The other creature simply smiled and took the hand, kissing his knuckles reverently, instead of shaking it. Harry couldn’t help but note that the man was taller than him by a head at least.

“Zephyr,” he introduced himself, in turn. His voice was gentle and soothing as he stepped forward. “Dance with me,” he whispered. It was a plea that Harry couldn’t help but give in to, already being led by his hand to the dance floor.

It began slowly, Zephyr holding to his hips, his fingers trailing the flesh bared where Harry’s chiton was open as they swayed to the music. Harry’s hands slid over the taught stomach and chest that were displayed openly, his fingers sliding to lock around the taller Nymph’s neck.

Soon, they were swaying closer together, nearly touching but not. Just enough to tease, to taunt. Their breathing grew uneven; Harry’s allure lost its bounds and broke free. As one they pulled their bodies flush against each other, Zephyr’s hands resting at Harry’s lower back, just above the swell of his bottom. Harry's hands tangled in the others hair and the movement grew more desperate. It was encompassing, the heat, and the burn. It continued, the heat building, scorching. Time was inconsequential. He was nearly lost but he could feel Zephyr holding back.

That just wouldn’t do.

He slipped his hands from the others hair, trialing his nails down the back of his neck, earning a shiver, before turning away from him, and leaning against him. Harry’s back to Zephyr’s chest. His hands slid down his own body and came to rest on Zephyr’s larger ones. He nearly smiled when he felt his companion release a stuttered breath when he pressed back. He leaned back again and rocked his hips again. The groan that came from Zephyr was his reward.

“You’re determined I lose my reason,” came a breathy whisper. His hot breath on Harry’s neck had him gripping those hands at his waist tighter. He looked over his shoulder. They were nearly face to face since Zephyr had leaned down to whisper.

“Is that a problem,” he asked and deliberately pressed himself against the stronger body. This time he earned a full body shudder.  
He watched Zephyr bite his lip to muffle a groan and the hands slid from is waist. Before he could blink Zephyr had spun him back around and pulled him flush against his body. They continued to rock together, hands caressing each other. Bodies brushing, pressing, and grinding.

“C-can I kiss you,” Zephyr stuttered, not from being nervous but from his breath hitching after a particularly long grind. Harry nodded; re-threaded his fingers in the others hair and raised himself up. Lips met briefly, a touch at first, before they molded to fit against one another. Harry’s skin danced with magic and he could feel the same on Zephyr’s. Then Zephyr slipped his tongue in Harry’s mouth and all was lost. A shudder and a groan and hands were cupping Harry’s rear, and he could feel Zephyr, thick against his stomach and throbbing.

“Couch,” Harry whispered between kisses. Zephyr looked at him with glazed eyes for a moment, the word lost on him. “Move to,” a few more pecks on the Dominants lips.

“Move to the couch,” he finally finished, pulling the Dominant towards a vacant couch. They stumbled, still refusing to let go of each other. They fell on the couch in a tangle of limbs, Harry pinned beneath the stronger body, and they kissed and caressed each other into a near frenzy.

Again, time seemed lost on them. They continued until Zephyr’s arms began to shake from holding himself up, keeping himself from crushing Harry. He noticed through his daze and pushed Zephyr away with a hand on his chest. Zephyr seemed hurt for a moment before he realized Harry was simply adjusting their positions. Zephyr slumped, sitting upright on the couch as Harry slid into his lap, straddling him, facing him. The pin that held Zephyr’s toga was easily undone by Harry’s nimble fingers. The view was well worth it. Harry simply devoured Zephyr with his eyes while his strong hands cupped Harry’s bottom again, kneaded it, caressed it, before slipping under Harry’s chiton. A sharp breath had Harry looking into those smoldering grey eyes.

“You’re not wearing anything under this,” Zephyr nearly moaned. Harry simply shook his head and leaned down to kiss his collarbones, trailing his tongue.

“Have you done this before,” Zephyr asked.

“Not with a Dominant,” Harry whispered and stilled, that simple statement pointed out exactly how experienced or inexperienced Harry was. Submissives rarely went beyond frottage with other submissives. Another moan came from Zephyr before his hands slipped to undo the fibula that held Harry’s chiton up. Both came undone easily. Zephyr and Harry were left bare, but for the fabric pooling around their waists. Strong calloused hands slid up and down Harry’s spine before tracing his neck and sliding down his chest.

“I’m your first Dominant,” Zephyr said in awe before kissing him like Harry was his world, leaving him breathless. His gaze became sharp when he looked beyond Harry and saw other’s watching them. “Can I keep your body to myself for now? You’re my first Submissive.”

“Yes,” was Harry’s breathy reply, he got a breathtaking smile for it. A wand seemed to appear in Zephyr’s hand and Harry, oddly, noted he probably had a wand holster, charmed intangible and invisible, somewhere on his person. Harry absently added it to a list of things for him to buy for himself before he leaned down and bit the nape of Zephyr’s neck. He continued to lick and nip and suck on the expanse of neck and collar before him and enjoyed the muttered curses when Zephyr had to restart a spell when Harry distracted him.

“Okay,” Zephyr stuttered after the fourth time he had to restart a spell.  “Wait a second or I’m never going to get this right.” Harry nodded and sat back; looking over the bite marks and red skin he left behind.

“Sonitis Diripio,” he spoke with a twirl of his wand.

“Tego texi textum,” this time his wand circled them and their couch. A dome appeared and everything beyond blurred. Harry smirked and looked expectantly at Zephyr ready to comment. He didn’t get the chance. Plump lips fastened over his and he was thoroughly ravished. Any comment he would have made disappeared in a wave of lust and want.

His lips were left behind when Zephyr began to nip and suck at his neck. All he could do was bury his hands in Zephyr’s hair and hold as his hips were gripped and he was pulled to his knees so his nipples could be lavished with attention. Waves of pleasure shook him as the fabric of his chiton slid past his waist, the silk of it teasing his cock as it slid down his thighs. Moans escaped him, unbidden, and he found himself on his back, on the couch once again. Those sinful lips and teeth leaving a burning trail down his ribs to his hips as hands pulled his chiton off.

He was laid bare while Zephyr slipped his toga off too. Those grey eyes fixed and devouring. He couldn’t help but reach for Zephyr, and trail his fingers down his taught stomach, over his hips, and down the thick length that Zephyr displayed. He earned a shudder as Zephyr laid his head back in pleasure. He continued to stroke the Dominant with one hand until he was leaking his pleasure over Harry’s own length.

“Hylas,” Zephyr whispered his hands taking hold of Harry’s wrists and pinning them above his head. “I want to taste you,” he groaned and kissed him. “I need to taste you.” Harry’s blood sung.

“Have me then,” was the only answer Harry could give. It was all Zephyr needed. He dove and nipped and sucked his way from Harry’s neck to his hips again, leaving barely any skin untouched. He bit the sensitive skin of Harry’s thighs only to sooth it was hot licks from his tongue. Harry’s hands found Zephyr’s hair again and held tight when that hot mouth took his cock in, to the hilt, and began to bob his suck and lick. A particularly hard suck had Harry arching.

Zephyr, seemed to be a sadist. He continued to bring Harry near the brink of release, only to stop and lick and suck somewhere else. Harry was left a writhing mess.

“I need to taste more of you,” he heard Zephyr say. He shook his head.

“I want to suck you,” Harry argued huskily. A groan answered him and he helped guide Zephyr to straddle him, where they could suck each other at the same time. The weight of Zephyr’s cock on his tongue had Harry in a trance of pleasure.

His legs ended up behind Zephyr’s shoulders, so his hole was open to the Dominant’s veiw. Harry nearly screamed when a hot tongue teased his sensitive opening. All that was left for Harry was pleasure, fingers teased and entered him slowly only for a tongue to replace them, alternating deftly. It continued until Harry was nothing but a writhing moaning mess of energy. But he gave as well as he received. He took Zephyr deep in his throat and bobbed, sucked, licked, and hummed. Communication died, replaced with grunts and moans, whines and cries of pleasure and more, more, more.

When Zephyr was near shaking in pleasure his mouth returned to suck Harry. Harry’s legs burned from the position they had been it, but he didn’t care.

“I want inside of you,” Zephyr growled. Harry only whimpered and reached for him. His mind was a mess of pleasure.

“I want you to ride me,” the dominant continued as he moved them. Harry was putty in the others hands. “Set your own pace,” the dominant continued as he pulled Harry into his lap. Harry simply nodded as he straddled the others waist, facing him.

“Put me inside you,” Zephyr whispered and Harry complied, taking the heated length and positioning it at his twitching and wet hole. They both groaned aloud as it breached the ring of muscle that Zephyr had prepared. It was empowering for Harry to see such a strong dominant at his mercy as he slid inch by inch of that cock inside himself. He smirked and slammed down and they both screamed in bliss. The stretch and burn was enough to make him whimper. Zephyr swallowed those whimpers in a fierce kiss as Harry took his time to adjust. Harry rocked his hips and gasped before he raised himself up and dropped back down. He set a slow pace, rising and falling, clenching himself around the burning length of Zephyr's cock, driving them both to a fever. It was bliss.

“More,” Zephyr groaned. “Faster.” Harry complied as best he could, bouncing on the dominants lap. It wasn't enough for either of them.

“Help me,” Harry whispered and Zephyr nodded. He slipped his hands under Harry taking a firm grip of his arse with one hand and a hip in the other. With a groan he helped, lifting Harry and forcing him down on his cock harder and faster. A brutal pace that had them both screaming their pleasure.

“More,” Harry groaned and quickly found himself face down on the couch, arse in the air.

“I'll give you more,” Zephyr growled as he sheathed himself once more in Harry's tight heat. All Harry could do was hold onto the couch as Zephyr pounded into him with brutal strokes, battering Harry's prostate with each thrust and forcing him to scream his pleasure. Harry became nothing more than a doll for Zephyr to move at his leisure as he fucked him.

“I'm gonna cum,” Zephyr growled.

“In me,” Harry whined. “Fill me.” It was the whine that did it, Zephyr came with a shout pouring his seed deep into Harry's taught body. Harry groaned his pleasure, at the heat filling him, soaking him, as Zephyr continued to thrust, slowly through his orgasm. Without pulling out of the submissive, Zephyr sat back shakily, pulling Harry into his lap. An arm braced across Harry's chest held him against Zephyr's trembling body while the other hand took Harry's weeping cock and stroked. Harry's orgasm was quick. It tore through him spraying his stomach and chest with thick ropes of his seed. It had him clenching around Zephyr's sensitive length that was still seated inside him.

Zephyr held Harry tightly against his body as they shuddered in the aftermath. Their breathing haggard, they held each other as their bodies came down from their high. In their little dome, away from the world, they stayed for hours. Kissing and touching, their clothes forgotten on the floor. They danced together slow and grinding, hands roaming. Hours passed and they continued to taste each other and learn each other’s bodies until they were content and sated. Sitting together, into the night, they got to know one another.

Zephyr was a nymph and wizard like Harry but where Harry was Naiad, Zephyr was Hyade. He lived with his Mum and Dad but spent most of his summers at Sanctuary. He was a year older than Harry. He enjoyed playing quidditch, something Harry liked watching even though he preferred to stay on the ground himself. They spoke of their favorite subjects. Harry’s Potions, Herbology, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures to Zephyr’s Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Transfiguration.

They left out the topics people at Sanctuary were not meant to speak of. The more personal matters that could give people clues towards figuring out who you were outside of Sanctuary were not mentioned.

They parted ways, when the morning sun began to peak through the windows, with content smiles and promises to get together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> It will be revealed that Zephyr is another Hogwarts student.


End file.
